Project Summary The remarkable growth of vaccine biotechnology continues apace in basic science discovery, product development, market introduction, and adoption into immunization programs. New cytokines are identified, innate and induced immune regulatory pathways unraveled, novel adjuvants and antigen constructs prove effective, and recently-licensed products achieve high coverage, already yielding noticeable decreases in disease incidence. One can envision a growing number of challenging maladies- including chronic, non-infectious, and neoplastic - that may become vaccine-preventable or vaccine treatable in the years ahead. As part of the National Foundation for Infectious Diseases' (NFID) mission to education healthcare professionals and support research and training in infectious diseases, the Annual Conference on Vaccine Research (ACVR) was first offered in 1998. The ACVR is a 3-day live educational activity that provides high-quality, up-to-date reports of scientific progress featured in both invited presentations and peer-reviewed submitted oral abstracts and posters. By drawing upon an international audience of scientists and researchers, healthcare professionals and trainees, veterinarians, vaccine manufacturers, and public health officials, the conference aims to encourage the exchange of ideas across a broad range of disciplines. International experts lead seminars and panel discussions on topical areas of basic immunology, product development, clinical testing, regulation, and other aspects of vaccine research. Opportunities for networking and scientific collaboration critical to advancing vaccine science and development will be available through audience discussions, poster presentations, meet the expert breakfast sessions, sponsored exhibits, and evening ceremonies and receptions. The ACVR aims to maintain its position as the largest scientific meeting devoted exclusively to research on vaccines and associated technologies for disease prevention and treatment through immunization. The conference is a premier venue for cutting-edge learning, effective data-sharing, and convenient networking for scientific collaboration. NFID is an accredited provider for continuing medical education (CME) by the Accreditation Council for Continuing Medical Education (ACCME). !